


She Never followed the rules... So why start now?

by VecxC93



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Complete, Developing Relationship, F/M, Love, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 07:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14373669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VecxC93/pseuds/VecxC93
Summary: One-Shot: Jesse finally gets the courage to ask Beca out, will she agree or will they be doomed to be flirty friends forever?





	She Never followed the rules... So why start now?

He walked up to the radio station thinking to himself that this was finally the day he was going to ask Beca out, they had been flirting for over a month and Jesse couldn't take not knowing his fate any longer. He knew how he felt and he had to take a chance for their future Aca-children, he then laughed to himself and thought back to the night of the Acapella orientation.

He walked into the radio station, and saw Beca had just got there as she was just taking off her coat!

"Hey Beca, enjoying the fall air?" Jesse said

"Not really I'm more of a summer girl." Beca said walking toward one of the boxes full of CD's in her white tank top and Jeans

"Funny, I never would have thought!" Jesse said removing his own coat and moving toward his own box of CD's.

They sorted and stacked in basic silence only talking when they liked a song or Jesse made a joke in order to make Beca laugh.

Jesse pulled up one of his last CD's reading the title out, he began laughing.

"Beca I think I found your song!" Jesse said it was summer girl by Leighton Meester. He passed her the CD and she too began laughing.

"So Summer girl how about you put your coat on and I take you somewhere for some food and fruity drinks?" Jesse said

"Well I guess we could go grab some dinner since were done for the day and I'm starving." Beca said running across the room and grabbing her coat, she tripped and fell backwards, and Jesse turned at just the right moment and caught her.

"Beca you don't need to fall, to get my attention, I already like you!" Jesse said standing her up.

"Well thanks... I like you too!" Beca said shifting her weight from foot to foot nervously and putting her hair behind her ear. She knew it was against the rules to sleep with Jesse but no one said anything about not going out with a Treble. Plus Beca had never followed rules in her life and she wasn't about to start now.


End file.
